


Through a fogged window

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Grammer fail, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve suffers from confirmation bias</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a fogged window

**Author's Note:**

> Rape referenced only

Brock is just _done_ with all the latin bullshit. Finally out of Hydra, sitting in a bar, drinking a damn beer and Captain Oblivious has to ruin his drunk by asking him about 'Order through pain'. Brock knows Winter is at the bar getting another round and that he will be _so_ amused by the question.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty fucking derivative, but they didn't ask my opinion on shit like that," Brock laughed. "You should ask Winter, he was a member longer then me," Brock stated with a sigh.

Captain Oblivious got a constipated look on his face and said, "You shouldn't call him that anymore, he likes to go by James now."

"Na, Winter don't mind. He just _hates_ Bucky. Don't know why, never asked," Brock smirked while saying.

Brock didn't know how it was possible, but, the Captain started to look even more constipated with that.

"Look Cap. I _know_ you don't like me, I get that, but when I said it wasn't personal for me I meant that. I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to try and bring you to Pierce. I didn't choose any of it. I did what I had to do because of Winter, and only Winter. That might be why he doesn't mind the name Winter. Maybe that's his way of making me matter, to show me I have _value_ or some shit," Brock managed to force out before Winter got back to the table.

"Hey guys, got some beer, and got that gin thing you like Brock," James said while passing out the drinks. "Oh, and they said the dancing will start soon, this place got great reviews online. Real old music, the kind we used to dance to Stevie. There's some nice looking dames here, you should ask one to dance. Brock didn't like to dance either, but I convinced him to take some swing lessons with me," James mentioned while smiling at Captain Oblivious.

Brock laughed at the soft smile that crossed the Captains face. He looked real happy that Winter was talking about the old days and staying in a good mood. Instead of going hard and cold like he had before he dragged Brock home. Brock wondered if the Captain was thinking he would eventually get to call Winter Bucky again. Brock had to laugh even harder, "Sure, I'll dance with you, have to put all your hard work to good use don't you," nobody blinked at the odd phrasing but Brock knew he'd pay for that later.

"Got to take a piss, then we'll dance Winter," Brock said as he got up to head to the restroom.

Steve watched Bucky's head turn to watch Rumlow walk to the bathroom and wondered if Bucky had always looked so...so...predatory, so possessive of the dames he took out to dance before. Steve's train of thought was derailed by Bucky saying, "I'm telling you Steve, you can't just sit around this time. If you want to find love, you have to grab it, just  **take** it. You have to make sure it won't just slip through your fingers while your head is turned away to take care of other business. I don't want you to end up alone again Steve. I'm finally happy, here with my best friend and my best guy. You should be able to be happy to. You're a much better person then me, you should be happy to."

Bucky stood up and walked towards Rumlow, who had just exited the bathroom. Steve watched as Bucky took Rumlows hand and spun him before settling into a jitterbug with him. On the next slow song Bucky pulled Rumlows head in close and had a whispered conversation with him before kissing him passionately. Steve was happy for Bucky, that he had someone to love and that he had settled into his place with the Avengers. Steve had worried when Bucky got called in to meet with some military and NSA people, but it seemed to have turned out alright. Bucky said that he had come to an agreement with the government and that he was going to help out America sometimes when terrorists became a problem. The agreement with the government wouldn't get in the way with him helping out with the Avengers when super-villains attacked.

James pulled Brock's head close and whispered, "Nil sine magno vita labore dedit mortalibus. Babe, don't be difficult. You're mine, bought and paid for. Don't worry, I'll **fuck** it into you again tonight, make you really feel it, make you _believe_ it."

and the dance continued on.


End file.
